Hope and Love
by son of jupiter 123
Summary: Margaret doesn't know how to feel about her divorce, so she goes and talks to Captain Pierce. But when they share a kiss, will she accept her feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Margaret

I can't believe that jackass Donald divorced me. I don't know how to feel. At first, I felt excited and free. Now, I feel empty, sad, and alone. But who can I talk to? I don't want to wake Colonel Potter, Charles will just laugh, and B.J is writing to his wife and daughter.

As much as it kills me, there's only one man in this camp who cares, despite being unmilitary. I put on my robe and slippers, and walked over to post O.P to talk to Captain Pierce. I hope he'll take me seriously. The last thing I need is to have him make fun of me. I've ignored it in the past, but this one is serious, and I do need a friend.

He's checking a patient as I walk in. I hesitate for a second, scared he'll tease me. But, I need to talk to someone, and he's the best option now. I take a deep breath before I say his name.

"Hawkeye? Captain Pierce," He turns around, "Can I talk to you?" I ask, praying he will. He hears the stress and sadness in my voice, something that never happened to me before, except when I was a little girl.

"Yeah, sure. Kelley, give him another unit of plasma." The fact that he didn't make fun of me made me hopeful. Normally, he would say a sexual comment or joke before agreeing.

We walked outside and to the mess tent for coffee. I hope I can do this. Except for Frank, Donald, and a handful of my nurses, I've never told anyone how I feel. Not even to my father, who I told everything when I was little.

Pierce opens the door, and he waits. I'm taken back by his gesture. He never opens the door for me, not since we first meet two years ago. I walk in, hoping I can actually talk to him.

Hawkeye

We sat in silence for a while. At first, I wanted to make fun of her, but her voice sounded sad and helpless. Margaret never gets sad or hopeless. Powerful and nerve-wracking yes, but never like she is now.

"So, what's wrong?" I ask softly. She takes a drink of her coffee before answering.

"You know about my divorce, right," I nod, "At first, I felt great. Like I was flying in the sky. Now, I feel dreadfully alone." Ah, that's what's wrong.

"Margaret, what you feel is normal. I felt that way when my fiancé called it off." She looks at me.

"You've been engaged?" She asks. I nod, smiling.

"If you need to cry, than cry Margret. I did, and so does everyone. It's a way to relive stress. I won't tell a soul." She looks at me for a second before crying. I walk over to her and wrapping my arms around her, holding her close to me.

Strangely, she didn't pull away, and it didn't feel weird. Like it felt normal having her in my arms. After a few minutes, she stops crying.

"Sorry Pierce." She apologies, and I smile.

"Don't be Margaret." I say, looking in her eyes. We're unmoving, staring into one another's eyes. We slowly get closer, not breaking eye contact. Then, our lips meet, and I swear I heard fire works. We slowly pulled away, both of us out of breath.

"Wow." I spoke first. She blushed, not saying a word.

"Feel better?" I ask. Shew nods before pulling me in for another kiss. I didn't resist, or mind. For far to long I've hidden my feelings. Well, that stops now.

We kiss for what seems like an eternity, but in reality, it was only a minute or two. When we pulled away, she must have realized what she did, and ran out of the tent before I could say anything.

"Margret, wait!" But it was too little, to late.


	2. Chapter 2

Colonel Potter

Ah, I have a feeling today will be a good day. There's no shelling today, that means little wounded men coming in and out our doors. Klinger is taking a few days off in Seoul, and the doctors and nurses are busy making new games for bingo night.

"Colonel Potter!" Ah, that would be Margaret. Wonder what Pierce and Hunnicutt did this time.

"Yes Margaret?" I ask, already getting a head ache. So much for a good day.

"I request a few days pass in Seoul." She informs. Wait, what? A pass to Seoul?

"Margaret, I just sent Klinger to Seoul. Now, unless you can have someone else go with you, I can't." That was the recent bulletin from H.Q.

"I'll take Captain Pierce with me then. But I need that pass." She says, no hesitation on saying Pierces name.

"Captain Pierce. Are you sure Major Houlihan? You and him seem to have a awful past." I may as well be talking to a pole again. Trying to talk Margaret out of something is damn near impossible.

"Colonel, please! If I didn't have any self respect, I'd be down on my knees begging!" She yells. I sigh and haul out the paper work.

"Note this Major, if Captain Pierce dose anything wrong, then it's not on me, but it will be on you. Understand?" She nods, taking it in. I hand her the papers with my John Hancock.

"Enjoy Major." I say. She nods and leaves. I get out a shot glass and my strongest gin. This place will kill me.

Pierce

I can't believe we kissed. More importantly, I can't believe she ran away. I love her, and I done playing pranks on her. I always loved her, just to shy to admit it. B.J notices my silence.

"Hey Hawk, what's wrong?" He asks, stops writing to his wife. Should I tell him? He's my best friend, next to Trapper John. But I didn't even tell Trapper everything.

"Nothing. Just thinking." I lie. If there's one thing I hate more than this stinking war, it's lying.

"Hawk, I know you better. What's up?" Damn. Well, now I have to be honest.

"Well, um, last night Margaret came up to me when I was in post O.P to talk about her divorce. And I gave her some advice, and then we uh...we kissed." I explain. He starts laughing.

"Hawk, you've done that before." He reminds me.

"But I never fully admitted that I love her. Now I am." I argue. Now he's baffled. But before he could say anything, in comes Margaret.

"Captain Pierce, may I talk to you again?" She asks. I nod and get up. And here I thought she'd keep my distance away from me. Wonder what's up.

"What is it?" I ask. She looks at the ground before taking a deep breath.

"I have a pass to Seoul, and I need to take someone with me. Will you go?" Her question takes me by surprise.

"Why do you want me to go?" I wasn't trying to be harsh, but it came out like it. She's now angry.

"Because I don't know who else will go!" She yells. I quickly grab her and pull her into a hug. She's now crying.

"Margaret, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound harsh. Of course I'll go." What am I getting myself into?

* * *

**R&amp;R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Margaret

I don't know why I'm being this emotional. I know Pierce didn't mean to be hash, and yet I lost control of my temper. We stay embraced for a moment longer before he goes to pack.

"Sorry I lost my temper Hawkeye. I don't know what came over me." I apologies as we walk to the Swamp. He chuckles.

"Don't worry about it Margaret. It's not the first time that happened. Beside, I'm always happy to help a friend." He says with a smile before he walks into the Swamp. I'm taken back for a moment. He called me his friend? Why? We barley manage to work together! I manage to tear my gaze away from the Swamp and I walk to my tent to pack some clothes and belongings. He called me a friend. Could he really care about me? Could I be falling in love with him again?

No, no don't be silly. The last time you thought that, he just ended up hurting you. Like he always does. I hold back a sob and continue to pack. After five minutes, everything I want to take with me is packed, but I can't bring myself to go to the door and get Hawkeye. I sit on my bed and hang my head, wondering if I'm doing the right thing, taking Captain Pierce with me to Seoul. We do have a troubled past, and even now, he's probably thinking up some childish prank to pull on me.

A knock interrupts my thought. I look up, expecting the person to come in. When he, or she, doesn't enter, I become suspicious.

"Come in." I say. A slight pause before the door opens, showing me Hawkeye. In a clean uniform!?

"Hey, I've been waiting for the past ten minutes. You okay?" He asks, concern in his voice. I once again wonder if he really cares about me. It seem he does, but I can never tell with him.

"I'm fine Captain. I'll be out in a minute." I say. He opens his mouth as if to argue, then nods and leaves. I gather my thoughts for a few more seconds before grabbing my suit cases and walk out of my tent. He's waiting outside.

"Here, allow me." He takes my bags, leaving me speechless. Why is he suddenly being so nice to me!? I just don't understand. He places to bags gently in the back, and motions me to get in the passenger seat while he drives. I compile, just because I'm not in the mood to argue, and off we go.


End file.
